starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 1
|fgcolor= |image=Soldiers ComicCover Comic1.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |author=Jody Houser Andrew R. Robinson |editor= |artist=Miguel Sepulveda |intartist= |series=''StarCraft: Soldiers'' |parent= |pages= |publisher=Dark Horse Comics |published=January 23, 2019 |binding= |isbn10= |isbn13= |isbn10e= |isbn13e= |inseries1= |inseries2= |inseries3= |inseries4= |inseries5= |inseries6= |inseries7= |inseries8= }} is the first issue of the StarCraft: Soldiers comic series. Description Jody Houser (Stranger Things, Star Wars) joins Blizzard Entertainment writer Andrew R. Robinson (Overwatch Anthology) for issue #1 of StarCraft: Soldiers, the latest addition to the StarCraft expanded universe. Newly graduated Lieutenant Shivani Singh wants to defend the Dominion on the front lines, but it will take more than good grades and confidence to survive on the edge of zerg space.2018-10-17, Dark Horse Launch Fight Club 3, Avatar, Aliens, Tom Clancey, Wyrd, Starcraft Soldiers Comics in January 2019 Solicitations. Bleeding Cool, accessed on 2018-10-20 Synopsis In Augustgrad, Korhal, Second Lieutenant Shivani Singh graduated from Styrling Memorial Officers Academy, at the top of her class. Singh completes the ceremony, and is congratulated by her professor, Colonel Perkins. As the celebrations go on, Sigh was greeted by her old friend Ravi Dhawan, who wished her well and passed on his contact information to help her on his career, though she did not trust his motives. She later met with Perkins, who attempted to get her a career in an office posting on Korhal, but Singh insisted that she be sent to the frontlines where she could do some good. Perkins stated that he had one, very difficult job she could do: a posting on the planet Cavir in the demilitarized zone. Singh is deployed to Camp Pitcairn, where she met Colonel Basch, who ran the camp. He was skeptical of her taking the posting, and stated that her grades in the academy didn't matter, rather her actions did. She was brought up on her immunizations, and sent on patrol with her new squad: Sergent René Tiller, Corporal Park, Private Ikande, and Private Nantes. After introducing her to her squad, they track two feral hydralisks, before Nantes notices an illegal miner on the planet. The squad was hesitant to follow Singh's orders, as before they had let the miners be, but Singh confronted him. The miner, named John Rosenberg, was scouting for new plots, when Singh had him arrested for illegal operations on a planet in the demilitarized zone. However, as they brought him in the ground shook beneath them, and a lurker shot out, devouring Private Nantes. Sergent Tiller ordered the squad to engage, and were forced to face down a number of hydralisks.Houser, Jody and Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 1" StarCraft: Soldiers 1 (7) (January 23, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. Characters *Basch *Ravi Dhawan *Ikande *Zed Kazan *Nantes *Park *Perkins *John Rosenberg *Shivani Singh *René Tiller Trivia *The scanner in the infirmary reads "UNSC." This is likely an easter egg referencing the United Nations Space Command from the Halo series, a universe which Dark Horse has published a number of works in. References Category: StarCraft: Soldiers comic issues